


A Werewolf Walks Into A Bar

by Pdxtrent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Derek Hale is Not a Failwolf, Family Feels, Hale Family Feels, Honestly it’s self indulgent fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Meet-Cute, Model Derek Hale, No plot just fluff, Stiles Stilinski Doesn't Know About Werewolves, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives, fan service and the fan is me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pdxtrent/pseuds/Pdxtrent
Summary: Derek offers to pretend to date Stiles to avoid an awkward encounter with his ex boy friend and the ex best friend he cheated on him with.Thanks to my amazing beta Snowqueenlou who didn't remind me I have 3000 other things I should be working on instead.Edit-to-add: It is completely fine to include constructive negative feedback on any of my stories. The keyword is constructive.
Relationships: (past), Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 340
Kudos: 2398





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh god,” the guy next to him at the bar said softly, as the scent of embarrassment drifted off of him. Derek turned to see what he was looking at, and followed his eyes to the smug looking frat bro who’d just walked into the bar with a dark haired guy with the stupidest tattoo Derek had seen in a week, and he saw a lot of ugly tattoos.

The guy next to him turned back and caught him looking, and his mouth opened and then closed again.

“They’re headed this way,” Derek warned.

“Fuck," the kid said, with a groan.

“So, not friends of yours?”

“Not anymore,” the kid said in a bitter voice. “My ex best friend. And my ex-boyfriend.”

Derek made a face.

“Why couldn’t this happen when I was dating an Abercrombie model and had an amazing job?”

“How about a Calvin Klein underwear model?” Derek said, surprising himself.

The kid turned back and eyed him, and Derek saw a spark of recognition. “Are you volunteering?”

“Sure,” Derek said. “I’m-“

“You’re Derek Hale,” Stiles said. “I realized why you looked familiar when you said the underwear model thing.” 

“I’m not a real celebrity,” Derek said, slightly surprised, but also a little charmed by the kid’s honesty.

“I went to school with Cora. I remember you.” Stiles hesitated, “My dad is the Sheriff.”

Derek’s memory flashed back to the night of the fire and a sad faced ten year old who’d sat with him while his parents talked to the old sheriff and a deputy about Kate.

“I remember you,” Derek said with a nod. “Miles or something?”

“Stiles,” the kid said.

“Hey Stiles,” a new voice said, and Derek glanced back at the dark haired kid with the big smile, either the ex friend or ex boyfriend. He also caught his scent and immediately identified him as another werewolf.

“Scott," Stiles said, not at all friendly.

“I’m glad to see you getting out, making friends-“

“Boyfriend actually," Derek said in a voice just the acceptable side of unfriendly. There were shades to lying to a werewolf, and Derek suspected this guy was bitten not born, and might not know them.

The guy, Scott, blinked. “Oh!” he said, “Hi, I’m Scott.”

“I’ve heard about you,” Derek said, more overtly hostile. Scott deflated a bit.

“I’m Theo,” said a new voice.

“I heard about you too,” Derek said even more flatly, wishing he knew which was the ex friend and which was the ex-boyfriend.

“You’re supposed to give us your name back," Theo said smugly as he handed Scott a beer.

“That’s assuming I want to meet you,” Derek replied blandly.

Theo blinked, and his face grew annoyed. “So how do you know Stiles?”

“He went to school with my sister Cora,” Derek said, enjoying the chance to practice deceiving another werewolf. 

“Oh my god,” Scott said. “You’re Derek Hale. The one who-“ and his brain finally engaged and he shut his mouth awkwardly.

“I’m not sure which ‘one who’ you mean.” Derek said, glaring at him, “The one who slept with a psychopath who then tried to burn my family alive? Or the one who ran away to New York and became a model.” Honestly it could even be both stories, Derek knew from past experience.

“Oh," Theo said. “Of course I’ve heard of you, Stiles first crush.”

Derek’s eyes flicked back to Stiles who’d been watching the conversation happen, and whose face was turning an interesting shade of red, which was about the most adorable thing Derek had seen since he had shot one of those charity calendars with the puppies.

“The same one,” Derek said with a smirk.

“I didn’t know you were back in town,” Scott said hurriedly.

“Just for a few weeks visiting my family,” Derek said.

“So how’d you meet Stiles?”

“My sisters have made a contest of trying to set me up with their friends,” Derek answered semi truthfully. It had happened. Once. “Cora is apparently better at picking my type.“ Also completely true. She was almost uncanny about it. “She was very pleased to hear that Stiles was finally single again.” He knew this was true. He hadn’t recognized him from the name, but he remembered Cora mentioning a coworker who’s boyfriend had cheated with the best friend. 

“But you have to go back to New York soon," Theo pressed, a scent that smelled of jealousy and desire rolling off of him.

“Paris actually. For a runway show,” Derek said. “I was hoping Stiles could come with me.” He glanced back at Stiles and smiled the model smile he’d practiced, and he saw the kid melt a bit.

“I uh, yeah, I need to make sure my dad’ll give me the time off first.”

Derek smiled more genuinely.

“Oh god, look at the time!” Stiles said, glancing at his phone. “Our reservations!”

Derek smiled. “It’ll be fine Stiles, Laura will hold the table if we’re five minutes late.” He took his time finishing his drink and turned back to Stiles. “Ready?”

Stiles blinked at him and stumbled gracelessly out of his seat and Derek turned to Theo who was putting off a scent of mixed attraction and fury.

“Well, 'bye guys!” Stiles said.

“I wish I could say it was nice to meet you," Derek said, and smiled again then turned and followed Stiles out the door.

“Stiles, we should-" Scott said.

“No Scott, we shouldn’t. Just because I’ve moved on doesn’t mean I’m going to forget what a piece of shit you are,” Stiles said.

Once they were through the door Stiles turned to him. “Dude that was amazing!” It was like a switch had been flipped and he was seeing a whole different Stiles, and Derek was mesmerized. This Stiles smelled like joy, and away from the crowd of strangers, under the smell of the whiskey he’d drank, he smelled faintly like-

Derek’s eyes widened.

Magic.

Stiles stopped moving. “Sorry, I just-“ he paused, “I thought that was going to be so awkward but you just handled it.”

“Have dinner with me,” Derek said simply. “For real.”

Stiles hesitated. “Really?”

“Really,” Derek said.

Stiles looked up at him just slightly, the height difference noticeable this close together. “Yeah, okay." 

“Okay,” Derek said, and reached down hesitantly and grabbed Stiles hand, a smile spreading across his face at the smell of happiness that exploded off of Stiles. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I was supposed to be working on chapter 12 of Shade and this just popped into my head. It doesn’t fit into anything I’m going to write, and I won’t be continuing it, but I thought it would be fun.
> 
> *update 7/26/2020  
> I lied. Oh god I lied. Yes, there will be a continuation to this. I’m trying to decide how it goes, but I wrote this amazing conversation between Cora and Laura and... well I have to see what happens now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just going to post this here and then run away. I’m supposed to be writing a dark dark season 5 canon divergent au that’s the worst sort of outcome.   
> But then yesterday happened. And I just needed something a little happier.   
> So here are the Hale siblings being ridiculous and dramatic.   
> My headcanon for Kevin is that he looks like Actor Taylor Kinney.

“Cora!” Laura said in her ear with an urgency that pulled her up from her dream.

“Lo?” Cora said fuzzily, “what’s wrong?” 

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong?” Laura said, her voice getting louder, “It’s an emergency! Derek showed up at Cedars tonight. With a date!” 

“Why are you waking me up to talk about Derek’s latest hook-up?” Cora said. “I have to be up in-“ she looked at the clock and groaned, “three hours!” 

“No Cora, it wasn’t a hook-up. I mean, I’m sure they did hook up, because their scents were almost embarrassing and he’s not here. But picture this: Derek was flirting, he was relaxed, honestly he was acting like a teenager with a crush!” 

Cora narrowed her eyes, “Our brother. The same one who didn’t talk to us for months when we tried to set him up with someone. Actually went on a date?” 

“Yes, and you will never guess with who. Never. It’s a disaster!”

Cora paused, because this implied it was someone significant, and there was no one left in Beacon County let alone Beacon Hills that was significant to Derek besides the pack, so it had to be someone who was significant to Laura or Cora...

“Katie Ramberg just got a divorce...” Cora started to say, but the smirk on Laura’s face told her she wasn’t even close, so not one of Laura’s friends. 

“Surely not Jordan?” she said, suddenly interested and a little horrified. Jordan was her work partner and it could get awkward quickly if Derek did his usual love them and leave them routine.

“I didn’t think Jordan swung that way,” Laura said, “but no.” 

“I have no idea,” Cora said, drawing a blank.

“Stiles,” Laura said in almost manic horror.

Cora blinked and narrowed her eyes. “Stiles. As in Stilinski. As in my boss’s SON?” Cora felt almost ill and shook her head. “This is a disaster. Derek who is almost the definition of ‘not relationship material.’ He’s traveling constantly, has admittedly well-earned trust issues, and doesn’t talk about anything.” 

“I know,” Laura groaned. “But maybe this time-“ Laura began.

“On the other side, we have Stiles Stilinski, who just a few months ago found out his douchebag boyfriend of two years has been cheating on him with his best friend for months, and who has had a crush on Derek since we were twelve, and doesn’t do anything casually.” 

Laura’s eyes widened. 

“Oh, and if I need to say it again, he is my boss’s son.” Cora sighed. “Fuck my life. I love my job, and Stiles is going to be miserable when this all goes south.” 

“I don’t know Cora, maybe we’re overreacting.” 

“Lo, it’s Derek. Even if he thinks he’s serious he’s going to overthink it and sabotage any chance of it working out.” 

“What do you suggest?” Laura asked. 

“How did they even meet?” 

“I’m not sure. I was supposed to meet Derek at a bar down the street from the restaurant after work for a drink, and about an hour before closing he walked in with Stiles and they got a table.” Laura shook her head, “If I didn’t know it was Derek, I’d never think it was him. He laughed, Cora, and like he meant it. Seriously, it was like fifteen year old Derek just re-appeared.” 

“Oh god,” Cora groaned. “I guess we just let it happen and try to pick up the pieces afterward. He’s only home for two weeks, how bad can things get?” 

“You have to ask?” Kevin said, coming through the door. “Kate. Roger. Paige, though to be fair, that one was not really his fault. Let’s not forget Model Kevin. And my personal favorite, Jennifer. Also, you guys should keep it down, you woke me up in my room.”

“Derek Hale’s Rogues Gallery of Merry Murderesses,” Laura said sadly, quoting Kevin’s old joke. “Sorry Kevin.”

“I mean, he is getting better at picking them. Roger and Jennifer only tried to kill him. After all,” Kevin said, snuggling in between his sisters.

“What are the odds of four murderous exes?” Cora said. “Is it possible he’s actually cursed?”

“Honestly it makes me wonder about Stiles,” Kevin added. “I thought it was the quiet ones you needed to watch out for.”

“We have to tell mom,” Laura said. 

“In the morning,” Cora sighed. 

“And then we can take bets on how long before the sheriff has to arrest his murderous son,” Kevin said unhelpfully.

Talia Hale looked at three of her four children and sighed. “What has Derek done now?” she asked. 

Laura snorted. “He went to dinner with Stiles last night. And hasn’t come home.”

Talia winced then groaned. “It’s too early for this.” 

“I’m planning to take bets on whether Stiles just tries to kill Derek or all of us,” Kevin added, pushing a plate down the counter to her. “I’m torn between the competing theories that the last two haven’t tried to kill us, so maybe we’re safe, or conversely, that they haven’t tried to kill us so it’s time.”

“Your theory would work better if it wasn’t for Micah and whatsername, the ballerina.” 

“Stephanie,” Cora said. “Don’t forget the singer, though I still think that was mostly a publicity thing, no matter what Derek says.” 

“No, I’m pretty sold on Stiles trying to kill us all in our beds. Does he know we’re werewolves?” 

“No, I don’t think Scott or Theo ever told him about what we are,” Cora said. “Pretty sure that should have been a sign that Theo wasn’t as serious as he was.” 

“I like our odds of surviving then,” Kevin said. 

Talia ate in silence, thinking her own thoughts. She’d met Stiles several times, and he definitely fit Derek’s type, but she also knew that there was a deep sense of loyalty and decency in the sheriff's son and hoped that maybe finally Derek had found someone good for him. 

“I’ll talk to him,” Talia said. “And you all leave him alone. Maybe we can get through this visit without him getting pissed at one of you and ignoring all of us for months as a result.” 

“Thanks mom,” Cora said.

“I feel like I’m being blamed,” Kevin said with a scowl.

“Even if she’s not, I am,” Laura grinned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes.   
> I know.   
> This was supposed to be a one shot.   
> I lied. 
> 
> It will stay short. But thinking about this chapter made a few more pop into place. Chapter 3 is already almost done. They’ll all be short and all be fluff really.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles woke up slowly, aware of the weight and heat of the man behind him, and lingered over the memory of the night before. He and Derek had laughed through dinner as he confessed all the details of that long ago desperate crush, and just talking about it relieved the pain of the memories. 

He hadn’t taken Derek’s invitation to go to the Paris show seriously until he reiterated it at dinner. He had the vacation time and he didn’t think anyone else had requested it off. And he was pretty sure he was going to go. The brand was covering Derek’s expenses and a per diem, and Stiles had always wanted to see Paris, so even if things didn’t work out it was a great opportunity to see the city.

He felt Derek shift slightly on the bed, pulling him closer and he moved himself, turning over to look at the other man’s face. He found he was already awake too. 

“Hi,” he said, at Derek’s soft smile.

“Good morning,” Derek said, shifting his grip but keeping him close. “How’d you sleep?” 

“Good. Great actually,” Stiles said as he traced a finger across Derek’s clavicle. He leaned forward and kissed the side of Derek’s neck lightly. 

Derek made a sound and slipped his hand behind Stiles head. 

“I shouldn’t start anything,” Stiles said, “my alarm is going to go off any moment.” 

“Pesky work,” Derek said with a laugh. “I guess I should head back home. Don’t let Cora tease you too much today.” 

“How would she even know?” Stiles asked. 

Derek laughed. “Well, to start with, Laura knows who you are and I’m confident she told Cora immediately.” Derek tilted his head, “Just, don’t take it too personal if she’s weird about it. My dating history isn’t a good one.” 

“I mean, I know about Kate,” Stiles said, “so that kind of sets a high bar of crazy.” He paused, “Is that what we’re doing? Dating?” He hesitated before he said the last word.

“I’d like to. As long as you promise not to try to kill my family.” 

“They’re safe. Actually Cora’s the best. She always tells me when my Dad tries to sneak out for fast food at lunch. It’s like she has a sixth sense for it.” 

“She likes you too. She talks about you sometimes. And we should probably warn her what we told your ex so it doesn’t surprise her.” 

“Theo never liked her much. Scott either actually. I’m not sure what happened, but there was a falling out sometime our sophomore year. I didn’t ever get the details.” 

“Can I see you again tonight?” Derek asked, changing the subject abruptly. 

“Yeah dude,” Stiles said, giving him a kiss. “And if you’re sure you want me to, I was thinking i could ask my dad for the time off for your Paris show.” 

“I’m sure,” Derek said and pulled him closer and they made out until the alarm went off, and Stiles didn’t even care about either of their gross morning breath.

  
  


Stiles was humming when he walked into the station. Cora was talking to his dad but he watched her turn abruptly the moment he opened the door. Yeah, she definitely knew by the look she gave him.

He decided to just bite the bullet and gave her a friendly wave and after a moment she turned back to his dad.

He grabbed a cup of coffee from the breakroom before heading to his desk. The upgraded coffee machine was the result of a months research on Stiles part his third year of college when the old one was replaced, and the consistently good quality coffee was why some of the older deputies still treated him like a minor hero at times.

He grabbed the reports he needed to finish from the day before and got to work, and was so in the zone he actually jumped when Cora sat against the edge of his desk.

“Stilinski,” she said. 

“Hale,” he acknowledged.

“A little bird tells me you had an interesting evening.”

“A bird named Laura?” he asked.

“I don’t reveal my sources,” she said with a smile and he laughed. 

“Is this the shovel talk?”

“It’s the ‘do you know what you’re getting into’ talk,” she said. “I like you, and Derek’s track record is pretty terrible.” 

“I mean, I know about Kate,” he said awkwardly, because if Kate had succeeded then Cora wouldn’t have been there to tease him.

“Kate isn’t exactly the end of it. And I’ll let Derek tell you in his own time, but, just don’t take it personal if he has issues. I mean I don’t even know if it was a date or a hook-up, but Laura said Derek really seemed into you.” 

“He asked to see me again tonight,” Stiles admitted. “And invited me to Paris when he goes for his next show.” 

“And?” she demanded. “Are you going to go?” 

“I think maybe? Like, he’s your brother. I know he’s not a psycho, and I had the hugest crush on him a decade ago, and he’s been pretty great.” 

She gave him a searching look and then said softly, “Just don’t hurt him if things go badly. He’s a little fucked up but I love him.” 

He laughed, “He made me promise not to try to kill his family, so the not exactly normal was established already. But-“ he paused, “Is it weird that I kind of like that? Like with Theo I always felt like I was always the strange one. But Derek doesn’t make me feel like I’m weird when I say something odd or uncomfortable, because he says them too. It’s nice in a strange way.” 

Her face softened and she patted him on the cheek, “You’re going to do just fine. And if you need someone to cover any time so you can go to Paris let me know. I think I ship it.” Then she sprang off his desk and caught up with Parrish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Have another chapter! Now I’m off to write some more death and destruction!


	4. Chapter 4

The drive along the Preserve towards the turnoff to the Hale House was one of Derek’s favorite drives. He forgot the things about Beacon Hills he loved when he came back so rarely, but this drive was high on the list. 

He kept thinking about Stiles and smiling as he drove. The decision to ask him to dinner was spontaneous, but one of his better decisions. It had been years, maybe not even since Paige that he’d felt himself so effortlessly connect with someone. 

And this time he could even be confident that he was someone safe. He hadn’t told Stiles he was a werewolf yet, but with a werewolf ex best friend and another who was an ex boyfriend he must be supernaturally aware, even if he knew that Cora hadn’t told him the Hales were, since, even as removed from the pack as he was, he’d have at least been told if she had. 

He took the turnoff for Hale House and felt a sense of home that never quite left him, no matter how long he was gone. As irritating as he found his brother, maybe his mom was right and it was time to move back west. Not home, because living with his siblings would certainly result in him leaving town again, but maybe a loft or condo in town. 

He pulled in and sighed when he saw his mother’s Model S still in the driveway. Of course. Laura had no doubt came home and told everyone who he was with. He shrugged, time to face the music. At least Kevin was gone, though Cora was likely torturing Stiles. He made a mental note to send the deputy flowers. 

“Hello mom. Who’s actually at home at eleven on a Friday morning which means one of her kids must be in trouble. I wonder who it could be,” he said with a smirk when he came through the door, unsurprised to find her in the living room waiting like he was fifteen still.

“It’s just like old times,” Laura said from the kitchen.

“Derek,” his mother said in a long suffering voice, “Have you thought about this?”

He opened his mouth and then snapped it shut again. Because he hadn’t, not exactly. He’d just reacted. He had memories of Stiles from high school vaguely and from the night of the fire. He had been friends with Cora and he had hazy memories of a buzz cut and too much flannel. 

“It was just a date mom. I like him. He’s not-“ he searched for the right word, “fake. There’s no pretension. I like him. I’m seeing him again. Tonight. So I won’t be at dinner.” 

“That’s nice dear. But you live in New York, and he’s a Beacon Hills for life kind of guy.” 

“Slow your roll mom, it’s a date. I’m not proposing. And I’m not tied to New York as you’ve pointed frequently for years when you try and get me to visit more.” 

“Are you thinking of visiting more often?” she asked.

He was quiet for a moment, and Laura said, “Oh my god, I know that look, you are, you really like him!” She laughed and ducked back into the kitchen while his ears burned red.

“I do,” Derek admitted. “It’s early. Way too soon to decide anything. But yeah, I like him. My wolf likes him.” 

“I like him too,” his mother said. 

“And he’s friends with Cora, so probably not going to try to kill me.” 

“Considering your sister, I think homicidal impulses might actually make her like someone more. But I understand your point.” 

“And I met the ex and the ex best friend, both wolves so I assume he at least knows about werewolves.” 

Talia hesitated. “I’m not so sure,” she finally said. 

“They were together for years,” Derek said in surprise. “How do you hide that? Especially in two bitten wolves?” 

“I’m not sure. They’re both in Ennis’s Pack, so I’m not sure of the details.” Her lip curled back in distaste. “If he knows, he’s never even hinted at it to Cora.” 

“Were they bitten when Deucalion went feral?” Derek asked.

“Scott was. Theo was bitten as a favor. He had some medical issue. Maybe his heart? I can’t remember. When he was very young.” 

“I really like him and I don’t really want to keep it a secret. I mean, it’s definitely not second date conversation if he doesn’t know, but I invited him to Paris for the show, so before then maybe? God, I’m an idiot. I have to tell him before then! Thirteen hours on a plane? I can’t let him flip out mid air because we hit turbulence and my eyes flashed or I popped a claw!” 

She listened to his freak out with her usual calm and then said casually, “Relax. I don’t object to you telling him. It would be good to have another deputy in the know, and with his father’s popularity he might have an easy election if he decided to run for sheriff after Noah retires. But give your sister a heads up when you do, since he’ll likely ask her every random question that pops into his head once he knows.” 

She talked him through his minor freak out and then a memory of the deep scent of the other man’s magic had him switch gears, “Why hasn’t anyone ever trained his magic?” he said, “His strength, it’s deep. Strong enough you can smell it.” 

“It was discussed. It was a complicated time. We were trying to contain the fallout of Deucalion, and Alan had his hands full training both an emerging banshee and he had already started training young Daniel as his replacement as pack emissary. I remember Alan and his sister talked about it, since his spark is quite strong, but they decided that Stiles didn’t really have the right temperament to be an emissary. And I suppose they were right. He became a cop after all.” 

“And you were busy with Jackson and the other one.” 

“Greenberg,” she said with a nod.

“Ugh, the worst,” Laura said from the kitchen. “I’m so glad he decided to join the pack in Seattle.”

“I barely met him,” Derek said, skirting the complicated time in his own relationship with his family, “Well Kevin liked him, so I’m sure I wouldn’t have.” 

Talia sighed and shook her head, used to the long-standing friction between her sons. 

“So where are you taking him for your second date?” Laura asked, finally emerging with an enormous sandwich, and he started tossing ideas out that his mom and sister took turns shooting down while he groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter dedicated to @Snowqueenlou who said ‘No.’ 
> 
> So the first draft of this was this angsty dark chapter where Derek and his mom threw down a decades worth of grudge holding, and I loved it.  
> Aaaaand my beta reader was like ‘it’s great. I love it. It doesn’t fit.’  
> And I argued.  
> But she was right. I promised fluff and I will deliver fluff!  
> But I’ve saved that scene. And it will return.  
> Someday.  
> Until then, have fluff! 
> 
> As always, your kudos and comments are life affirming. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s one of those rare cool summer evenings and they’re taking a walk after dinner and Derek has contemplated at least 4,000 different ways to tell Stiles he’s a werewolf. He’s tried waiting to tell before, and it doesn’t work any better, and he just wants to know if Stiles is going to be able to accept it. 

To accept him. 

It’s been seven nights and six dates since he met Stiles, and Derek was lost in thought as he absently breathed in the scent of Stiles and the bright air of the Preserve, drowning in that little something extra that said magic. 

“You should just tell me Dude,” Stiles said unexpectedly.

“What?” Derek said, fumbling for his words. 

“Whatever it is you’ve been putting off saying the last few days. ‘It’s not me, it's you’ or ‘we’re moving too fast,’ or whatever it is, just tell me.” 

Derek meant to say ‘I think I’m falling in love with you,’ but what came out was, “I’m a werewolf.” 

“Whoa,” Stiles said, stopping in his tracks. 

“I don’t know why I said that,” Derek said, mortified. 

“I mean, at a guess it’s because you are actually a werewolf,” Stiles said. “But that’s just a guess.” 

“So you knew?” Derek said, relieved and confused. 

“I mean, yes? Well, it’s not obvious exactly. But you pick up on things, you know? It was sophomore year when Scott got bit.” He shrugged, “The guy is not subtle. He was all ‘rage monster’ for like three weeks, and suddenly like a lacrosse god, plus he never had to refill his inhaler after that. Like, he didn’t even try to hide it. Then there was the pattern of full moons, with missing school and not being available. And there were all those shady guys that he started hanging out with. It took me awhile after Theo showed up to realize he was one of them too.” 

“Wait, so you figured it out on your own?” Derek said, confused. “You just decided it was werewolves.” 

“Well, it wasn’t like the first thing that came to mind. But there’s like Reddit forums and things, you know. And I’ve been in enough Reddit holes to have found some strange shit. And eventually it just clicked together. I figured out some things. I know it’s like a secret you only share with your like pack or whatever,” Stiles said, “but yeah. I figured it out.” 

The twin emotions in Derek deepened, both appalled that it was so easy for someone to figure it out, and delighted that it was Stiles who had.

“Like I said, Scott’s not good at keeping a secret. I honestly can’t believe it took me so long to figure out he was hooking up with Theo.” 

“And you’re okay with it?” Derek asked, used to the way Stiles talked by now. 

“The werewolf thing?”

“Yeah.” 

“Of course I don’t mind. Why would someone mind? That’s dumb. I mean, it does make me wonder if it says something weird about me that the only guys that seem into me are werewolves?” 

“It’s not just werewolves,” Derek said, thinking about all the people he’d caught giving Stiles a long look of appreciation, “you’re just sort of oblivious. But-” He hesitated, unsure how to continue.

“Oh god, that ‘but’ is killing me,” Stiles said, “Is it the moles?” 

“No, It’s your scent,” Derek said, “there’s a-“ he paused then continued, “a hint of your magic. It’s really-” he paused again, “nice,” he finally said. “Not every wolf is into it, but it’s there.” 

Stiles gaped at him for a moment, “Wait, so I smell like magic? And you’re into that? That’s what this is about?”

“No!” Derek said, blindsided. “Yes, you smell like magic, but you also smell like Cheetos and coffee and a thousand other things. I like your scent, but I also like you.”

Stiles snorted dismissively, a sound that Derek was growing familiar with.

“I mean it. I like that there’s no filter between you thinking something and saying it sometimes. And there’s no-“ he groped for the right word, “pretense about how you are. That’s-“ he glanced away, “nice. It’s nice.” 

Stiles’ face grew softer and more serious, “Is that really what you like about me?” 

“Yes,” Derek said softly. “And I like how you smile with your whole face.”

“That’s super sweet,” Stiles said, smiling just that way, “you being really awkward telling me you’re really into me, that totally does it for me.” 

“I can tell,” Derek said with a matching grin leaning into him. 

Stiles laughed suddenly, “Oh god, I really said ‘that butt is killing me’ and I missed the innuendo, I really am oblivious!” 

Derek pulled him closer and started to believe that just maybe he’d managed to do it right for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry Stiles, that butt is killing us all. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, kudos and comments keep me going while the world is burning down around us.


	6. Chapter 6

After the werewolf reveal, Derek had been more afraid that something would go wrong because everything kept going right. They had dinner with the sheriff, who adored Derek. They met for lunch with Talia, who had never paid particularly close attention to Stiles beyond being a spark and a friend of Cora. And she’d taken to the man too.

But after so many years of things eventually going wrong, Derek’s sense of unease kept growing. And gradually he started to obsess over the date on the calendar that fell just before they left for the Paris trip.

The monthly pack dinner.

Having a pack gathering on the dark of the moon was an old custom. The full moon was to celebrate the wolf, but the dark was to celebrate the human side. And everyone would be gathering at the Hale House like usual, and Derek couldn’t skip it. 

It was also Stiles’ first day off for his vacation, and he had planned to use it to finish packing and getting ready. But it meant that Cora knew, which meant his mother knew, that Stiles was free. 

He knew Stiles and Cora were good friends, and getting even closer now that she could tell him embarrassing stories about Derek and didn’t have to censor the werewolf stuff anymore. And he wasn’t worried about Lydia, who had gone to school with Stiles and who would be in town by chance as well. Even Laura, he suspected, would love Stiles. 

No the problem, he was certain, would be Kevin. The brothers were not close. In fact, Kevin was a significant part of why Derek came home so rarely, and both his mother and Laura just didn’t see it. 

The two brothers were too close in age, and too competitive, and to be honest, both too unforgiving, to ever be close. And not to try to dismiss his actions, but Kevin had spent a week being a total ass to model Kevin before he finally snapped and buried a kitchen knife in the side of his brother's face. 

If Kevin hadn’t been a werewolf it could have been fatal. 

When he’d explained Kevin’s ‘Merry band of murderesses’ joke to Stiles, and the history behind them, the deputy had been horrified.

“They all tease you about this?” Stiles had said.

“Mostly just Kevin,” Derek had admitted, “Though Laura and Cora will laugh about it too.”

“That’s fucked up,” Stiles said fiercely.

“Well after Kate-”

“It’s fucked up. They’re your family Derek.” The way Stiles said ‘family’ confirmed just how close the man was to his own father. And Derek did start to rethink the way he just ignored Kevin’s constant comments as he always had. 

It had also made him realize that the night was a powder keg of potential problems, because he knew Stiles wouldn’t just ignore Kevin. 

So Derek had tried to get out of the dinner. Then tried to get Stiles out of the dinner. But his mother was unmoving. Pack was Pack. And she had decided it was time for Stiles to meet the Pack.

As long as it didn’t end in murder it wouldn’t be the  _ worst _ possible disaster, Derek finally decide, and just accepted what was coming. 

They arrived right before dinner, to limit the opportunity for problems. Derek introduced Stiles around, and the deputy was delighted to re-encounter Lydia, and thanked Laura again for fitting them in at the restaurant on the night of their first date. He and Peter had apparently been involved in a murder escape room game a couple years before and recognized each other from that. Cora grabbed Derek and pulled him onto the porch after a few minutes, to grill him about how things were going.

He kept trying to get away to try and avert any disasters, but Cora had been working a schedule at odds with when he was home and different enough from Stiles, that she had a lot of questions. 

When he finally got free and went back in the house Stiles was nowhere to be seen. He mingled in and out of the group, exchanging words with people he hadn’t seen much of for several years. Finally he turned and Stiles was back at his side, and he smiled when he saw him. 

“Sorry, I had to use the bathroom,” Stiles said by way of explanation and Derek relaxed a little more. 

Dinner was...  _ strange _ . Peter was particularly friendly and Laura started out chillier than he expected but warmed up eventually. There seemed to be a strange tension at times. Cora and Stiles acted like they were sharing a joke, but that may have just been how he and Cora  _ were _ .

Kevin barely said a word, and what he did say was subdued and polite. Which was the opposite of Kevin. 

Derek alternated between relaxing because it was going well, and terror that it might change at any moment.

Finally the last dessert dishes were cleared and the non-family Pack started making excuses and leaving. Stiles turned to Derek and said, “We should go too, I still have a few things to pack.”

Saying goodbye took longer, as a surprising number of people wanted to encourage Derek to visit more, and still more wanted to speak to Stiles. His aunt Ruth insisted on telling a particularly embarrassing story about the time an eight year old Derek, deeply mortified about his missing eyebrows during his shift, tried to glue hair from his head in their place.

Then she promised to find the  _ photos _ before the next month's dinner. 

But he could finally relax if that was the worst disaster of the night. 

It wasn’t until just before they left that his uncle Peter stopped him and pulled him into a hug and whispered, “This one is a perfect match just as he is. Keep him. And keep him safe nephew.” 

The reference to their terrible past mistake was clear, but the look Peter gave him robbed it of any bitterness. Derek gave him a long look and nodded, something easing deep inside of him. 

Derek glanced around for his brother, who he hadn’t seen since dinner finished, but he was nowhere to be seen, and the two men finally got out the door.

In the car on the way to his house, Stiles was giving his opinion about everyone. Who he had liked, and which ones he thought were ridiculous, no surprise he  _ adored _ aunt Ruth, and it took awhile to realize that there was one name Stiles totally avoided. 

Kevin.

Derek waited for the next pause in the conversation to say, “What did Kevin say?” 

Stiles was quiet for a moment, shifting and looking away, telegraphing guilt so obviously. 

“Soooooo,” he finally said before pausing.

“Yes,” Derek replied, “ _ ‘So’ _ .” 

“Well it’s like this, I know you’ve been worried about tonight. It’s been obvious. And I like your sister and your mom, and obviously I’m crazy about you and I just-“ 

“Stiles,” Derek said, interrupting.

“I just had a quick talk with him. You know, in the kitchen, all quietly. And I let him know I knew a couple of relevant details. Like how Jana Freeland once stabbed him with a pencil for picking on her, and how Laurette King put LSD in his sports bottle before the homecoming game because he was such an asshole, and that maybe those exes of yours that tried to kill the family were all just trying to do the world a favor and kill  _ him _ .” 

Derek just looked at him. Letting the car idle at the stop sign he’d stopped at while he did so. 

Stiles turned back to him and gave him a long look full of meaning, “I love you Derek. I’ve been sure of it for days. And brother or not, I’m not going to let  _ anyone _ make you feel bad about what other people have done.” 

Derek felt a deep wave of emotion. He wasn’t even sure what it was, it was just overpowering. He’d hadn’t had anyone be this protective over him in years, maybe ever. His mom wasn’t fierce about him the same way that Stiles was. His exes certainly hadn’t been.

And he realized that it was this sense of overwhelming  _ attention _ he felt when Stiles was with him that was what was so different. Stiles was as intense in his emotions as Derek was. As fierce in his regard and protectiveness.

A perfect match. Just as Peter had said. 

“I love you too, Stiles,” he said. And he did. He had no other word for the intensity of feeling  _ except _ love. 

“Well of course you do, I’m a catch Derek Hale,” he replied, and Derek was sure that whatever else the future held, Stiles would be at the center of it, and that seemed like a perfect thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand it’s done. 
> 
> Not even a hint of plot besides just getting together fluff. And I can imagine that’s their future. No drama just pure happy ending from here on. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you take the time to read some of my other stories.
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments!


End file.
